falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Arsenal
Victorial Arsenal, officially the Victorial National Arsenal Company, is a post-war company located in New Victoria, Cascadia. It's a weapons manufacturing company responsible for the production and manufacturing of weapons for the Cascadian Defense Forces and is one of the leading companies for supplying both the CDF and all police forces in Cascadia rivaled only by Republic Arms and Vancouver Armory. History Following the establishment of the Republic of Cascadia in 2198, the need to arm and supply the defense forces was immenant as the new nation found itself fighting to secure control over the Salish Sea from various rogue pirate gangs that roamed the sea. This lead to the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign where the newly formed CDF, supported by various local militias and weapons found from bases and armories, waged a campaign to secure the Salish Sea and eliminate the pirate presence. The Cascadian forces were armed with surviving pre-war weapons, vehicles and other equipment, but the need to find ways to manufacture weapons for the armed forces such as creating a proper arms industy was an issue adressed by Chancellor Martin Lot who formed a commission of individuals with knowledge on industy and weapons manufacturing, which also included surviving members of the United States Army in Canada. As the nation entered into a period of Industrial Revival, Victoria Arsenal was established in the Cascadian capital of New Victoria by the year 2213 and its first head was Robert Gordon. The company began to produce weapons for the CDF such as the M16A1, specifically the pre-war Canadian C7 variant, and Browning pistol. As industrialization progressed, Victoria Arsenal was able to produce more weapons once trading between Cascadia and the New California Republic began allowing VA to gain access to new weapons and produce them as well. In the 2220s, the company began producing post-war copies of the Sten, a World War II-era SMG used by the British Army, and were soon used by both the Cascadian Defense Forces and various law enforcements agencies and police departments. By 2242, VA was able to produce weapons for civilian usage as well, mainly to compete with Republic Arms, and primarily sold post-war manufactured pre-war civilian weapons and World War II/Cold War era weapons. Copies of pre-war military weapons often have the latter "V" added to their designation, such as C7V assault rifle, with some exceptions such as the Victoria Browning pistol and the "Casten", as Sten submachine gun copy named as portmanteau of "Cascadian Sten". During the Cascadian Campaign, Victoria Arsenal was contracted to produce new weapons for the CDF in order to combat Caesar's Legion and was allowed to manufacture vehicles, mainly tanks and APCs, for the army as well. Such an order was also given to Republic Arms and Vancouver Armory to support the war effort against the Legion. In 2284, the company's factories were temporarily occupied by the Cascadian Army during the New Victoria Uprising to protect them from the militant unionists. That same year, the company was nationalized once the Cascadian Civil War had began in order to devout all resources available to combating communist insurgents and the New Comintern Pact. Products Military *Victoria Browning Hi-Power copies, production started 2213, sold as both military and civilian weapon, very common. *C7V- copy of pre-war Colt Canada C7, an M16 pattern rifle, introduced 2213 *Casten: Cascadian copy of WWII-era Sten gun, easy to produce submachine gun, introduced 2221 *C1V: Copy of C1A1, an FAL-pattern semi-automatic battle rifle, introduced 2224 *M79V: Copy of M79 grenade launcher, introduced 2233. *Browning M2V: .50 caliber heavy machine gun, introduced 2239 *M12V: Copy of M12 selective fire shotgun, introduced 2242 *M249V: Copy of pre-war M249 SAW light machine gun, introduced 2249 *DKS-501V: Copy of the the DKS-501 semi-automatic sniper rifle, introduced 2247 *RPG-7V: Copy of ex-Soviet RPG-7 introduced as easy-to-produce rocket launcher, introduced 2249 *FGM-199V: Copy of FGM-199 missile launcher, introduced 2256 *CZ-53V: Copy of the Rockwell CZ-53 Minigun, introduced 2271 Civilian *Victoria Model 19: Single or double-barrel shotgun design, introduced 2219, first civilian-specific weapon. *Coyote: Small frame revolver, .38 Special, .357 magnum, available by custom order in 10mm, .45 ACP or .22LR *Yao Guai: Copy of Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver, .44 magnum *Deathclaw: Large frame revolver, available in .44 magnum or .45-70. *Woodsman: Copy of a Winchester-pattern lever-action rifle, introduced 2243 in .357, .45-70, and .44 magnum. *Victoria Lee-Enfield (VLE): Copy of Short Magazine Lee-Enfield rifle, common civilian hunting rifle in Cascadian, with some export sales. Often chambered for more common 7.62mm NATO/.308 round instead of original .303 British. *V870 Guardian: Copy of Remington 870, pump-action shotgun, introduced 2235, also sold to military. *Victoria Auto: Copy of Browning Auto-5 semi-automatic shotgun, introduced 2247 *V-1911: Copy of Colt M1911 semi-automatic pistol, available in .45 ACP or 10mm Category:Groups Category:Organization